Heero's Pants!
by The Boofun Bashers United
Summary: The REAL reason how Heero can fit all that stuff in his spandex pants!!


Presenting:  
Heero's Pants  
(In 3-d... well, not really!)  
By: Little Washu ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor Tenchi Muyo! So there! But I do own Katie and Melanie! :-)  
  
Author's note: Like Katie and Melanie, Sanndea is a real person, who helped write and create this story.   
  
  
Washu: Have you ever wondered about Heero's pants? The way he can pull anything out of it? Just kinda like Baggin' Saggin' Berry? Well, do I have a story for you!  
  
Quatre: Washu... who are you talking to?  
  
Washu: *S* umm... no one! Now on with the story!! ^_^  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I'm sooooo bored!" Cried Washu, the greatest genius in the known universe, "Wait! I know! Ha! Nothing stops Little Washu!!" She cracked her fingers and went to work.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tenchi, Quatre, Melanie, Katie, Heero, Duo, Mihoshi, Sasami, Relena, and Wufei, (and Washu... but she was in the basement) were all bunking out at Quatre's place... or palace, whatever.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." Heero said meekly.  
"Ya, whatever." Everyone else said, staring at the larger-than-life T.V. screen.  
  
Where Heero is taking a shower...  
  
"Lalalaaa... I WILL SURVIVE! Something... Something... lalallalaaa..." Heero sang, very loudly at that.  
Suddenly, a hand crept though the door, and took Heero's spandex shorts.  
"Yes, these will do just dandy..." The voice crackled.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Heero ran down the hallway, still in his towel. "Where are they?!"  
"Where are what, Heero?" Quatre asked, already up in surprise.  
"MY PANTS!!!! OH MY GOD, DUO, IF YOU TOOK THEM AGAIN, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KI-"  
"Heero! I swear it wasn't me!!!!" Duo yelped, as Heero was about to strangle him.  
Just then, Mihoshi came in with a larger-than-life suitcase.  
"Uhh... Mihoshi... what's in the suitcase?" Heero asked, forgetting all about Duo.  
"Umm... no one!!" Mihoshi cried, suffering under the weight of the life-contained box.  
"PPPSSSTTT!!! Mihoshi!!" The voice in the box said.  
"What? They aren't supposed to know you're here!" Mihoshi 'whispered' to the box.  
"YOU... FORGOT... THE... AIR... HOLES!!!!" The voice gasped.  
"Oh NO! I knew I forgot something!"  
"Just... open... the... case..."  
"Uhh... ok! Then we can go eat!!"  
"Yippee! Uhh... *cough... cough...*"  
Mihoshi opened the case, reveling a scrunched-up girl, with leaf-green hair, a bright baggy purple shirt, and an odd-colored plaid skirt.  
"Shoot... ok, I'm not a spy or anything, so I'm just gonna go back to Treize now, and report what I've seen!"   
"Hold it!" Heero said, pointing a gun at her... God knows where he got that gun...  
"Hey, your gonna shoot me, aren't you? Ooohhh... your really cute!!! Oh yea, my name's Sanndea!" She said, as she pushed the gun away from Heero easily.  
"Sundae?" Relena questioned.  
"NOOOO!! Sanndea! The world's 'greatest' spy!!" Sanndea cried.  
All of a sudden, Katie, Melanie, and Duo jumped up in surprise.   
"Sanndea? Sanndea Saotome? From school??" Katie asked, hyper than ever.  
"Yea!! Katie! And Melanie! AND DUO!!!!" Sanndea cried, and hugged all three.  
"So, Sanndea how's your spy business?"  
"Well, not so good... right now I'm working for Treize, and I've had like, 5 jobs in the last week!!! First there was Dorothy... and I was supposed to spy on this 'Quatre Winner' dude..."  
Quatre turned red at the sound of this.  
"Then there was Lady Une... but she slapped me the first day, so I quit! Then there were two other peoples... I'm not sure who they were, but anyway, then that brings me to Treize, but he's gonna kill me after this..."  
"What were you sent here for?" Mel questioned.  
"Well, I'm supposed to steal these secrets about 'Heero Yuy's Pants'... well, haven't you ever wondered about them? Well, I'm here to figure that out! Can you guys, kinda just give me the info before... I... uhh... hav'ta beat you up?" Sanndea cried.  
"I'M HEERO YUY!! And where are my pants?!?!?" Heero yelled to the 'famous' spy.  
"Wait, I think I can answer that!" Said a voice around the corner.  
"Little Washu?!" Everyone cried.  
"Yes! It is I! Little Washu! The greatest scientific genius in the known scientific world!!"  
"Yea Washu, you're the greatest!!"  
"Yea, a super-scientific genius!" Washu's little puppets chimed together.  
"NOOOOO!! Washu! You know I'm afraid of those things!!! *Sniff*" Duo cried, hiding behind Quatre.  
"OOOHH! I'm SOOOOO sorry Duo!!" Washu said, as she put her puppet things away. "OOOKKK... anyway, I said I could answer that question, and I can! I have the two-legged articles!"  
Everyone just kinda stared at her.  
"The PANTS!!!"  
"OOHHH! Ok." Everyone answered back.  
"WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY PANTS, WASHU?!?!?!?" Heero yelled.  
"Well..." Washu said calmly, "I have a very good reason! I have made your worthless spandex pants into worthless interdimentional spandex pants!!"  
"Explain..." Heero raised one of his 'sporked' eyebrows, somewhat interested.   
"Well... to make a long story short, because I know you guys can't understand a super-genius like me, I put a interdimentional portal in the pocket, so therefore you can put anything into them!! Very useful!!"  
"How so...?"  
"Well... you can put about any kind of gun, secret plans, or any illegal substances into there, or for some fun, you'll have the best hide-and-go-seek place on the block!!! Here! I'll show you!!"  
Washu took Duo's missing roller skate that she found earlier under the sink, and put it into the pocket, and disappeared.  
"Whoa! Amazing women!!" Said Wufei (That sexist pig...).   
"Yea, you would say that, Wufei..." Washu snickered. "Anyway, so Heero? Are ya gonna try out my latest invention?"  
"I guess... I think it would be very useful... but what about this girl?" Heero inquired.   
"She gonna stay here!!" Mihoshi and Quatre said in unison.  
"Very well... come with me and check out all the spy items that Washu made for me!" Heero said, linking arms with Sanndea.  
"What?!?!? Heero never did that to me!!" Relena pouted, as Heero and Sanndea left the room.  
"That's because you never give him a minutes' peace!" Quatre replied, looking annoyed than ever at Relena.  
"Yea! Just climb back into the hole you came out of!!!!" Duo cried.  
  
So, the day ended happy... everyone seemed to be getting along, and even more Relena bashing was on the way...  
  
Sanndea- THE END!!!!!!!!  
...OR IS IT...?   
  



End file.
